


Will You Fight At My Side?

by tiredpjofan



Series: Fatal Flaws Are Called Fatal For A Reason [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, Dark Jason Grace, Dark Percy Jackson, Oneshot, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson), asdfghj thats a tag?!!, because he may be evil but hes still badass, no camp counsellor dad figure percy here, yall we really going for a different vibe this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpjofan/pseuds/tiredpjofan
Summary: “Jason kept talking. ‘Apollo wasn’t the problem. To punish him for Gaia waking is --’ He wanted to say stupid, but he caught himself, ‘--unwise.’‘Unwise.’ Zeus’ voice was almost a whisper. ‘Before the assembled gods, you would call me unwise.’Jason’s friends watched on full alert. Percy looked like he was ready to jump in and fight at his side.” (Extract from ‘Blood of Olympus’)--‘Percy looked like he was ready to jump in a fight by his side.’What if this scene ended differently and he did?--Dark Percy JacksonDark Jason Grace
Relationships: Jason Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: Fatal Flaws Are Called Fatal For A Reason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923910
Comments: 35
Kudos: 522





	Will You Fight At My Side?

**Author's Note:**

> ok yall we trying something new!!!
> 
> btw - text in italics is directly from 'blood of olympus', which i do not take credit for :))
> 
> enjoy lovelies <333

_ Jason kept talking. “Apollo wasn't the problem. To punish him for Gaia waking is --” He wanted to say  _ stupid _ , but he caught himself, “--unwise.” _

_ “Unwise.” Zeus' voice was almost a whisper. “Before the assembled gods, you would call me  _ unwise _.” _

_ Jason's friends watched on full alert. Percy looked like he was ready to jump in and fight at his side. _

~~_ Then Artemis stepped out of the shadows. “Father, this hero has fought long and hard for our cause. His nerves are frayed. We should take that into account.” _ ~~

Jason glanced around at the rest of the gods, noticing all of them had their eyes averted in an attempt to avoid coming between their king and his son and ending up on the receiving end of both of their ire.

_ Really? _ Jason thought angrily,  _ I just fought for them not even ten minutes ago, and this is the thanks I get? Not one god sticking up for me? _ His thoughts must have been visible on his face because Percy made eye contact with him and twitched his head slightly, a message ( _ I've got your back, whatever happens _ ) that was as clear as day for Jason who had spent the last months fighting alongside him, but not so much for the gods, or the rest of the demigods. Although Annabeth was looking suspiciously between the two of them; Jason could practically see the gears whirring inside of her head.

The air molecules around Jason were humming threateningly, it felt as if he had stuck his head in a microwave. But, despite this, he inhaled deeply, stared his father in the eyes and continued to speak, “Yes, father. I do not see why Lord Apollo must be singled out for punishment. He is not the only one at fault here.”

He winced slightly as the molecules surrounding his head increased in speed, which appeared to be the last straw for Percy.

“He’s got a point,” he admitted with a shrug, then stared defiantly at the Lord of the Skies, “Not to mention Ares over there--” Percy jerked his head in the direction of Frank and his father “-- _ stole _ your  _ lightning bolt _ and  _ admitted _ that he did it to start a war between you and my father and got nothing more than a slap on the wrist. You almost killed me then. Only five years before I saved your ass against  _ your _ father.”

The air relaxed around him, giving Jason a moment of relief before he noticed Percy’s flinch and realised who Zeus aimed his anger at now. By the tightening around Poseidon’s eyes, he had come to the same conclusion.

“Brother,” Poseidon spat, “I would  _ appreciate _ it if you didn’t threaten my son.”

“I didn’t touch him,” Zeus replied in the same tone of voice, staring Poseidon in the eye. In front of him, Percy rubbed at his temple with his fingers and glanced up at the stare-off two of the Big Three gods were participating in before looking back at Jason. His expression sent a message so clear he might have been speaking in Jason’s mind:  _ When this alpha posturing  _ thing _ is over, you can take the lead. I’ll stand at your side, no matter your choice. This is your fight. _

A part of Jason felt jealous that Percy was so obviously important to Poseidon to the extent that he would stand against his own brother for him, but he soon shook that envy off reminding himself that  _ Percy chose him _ . Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus and  _ survivor of Tartarus _ , chose  _ him _ . The power he felt at that moment was almost intoxicating, but he knew he had to keep a straight head on if he wanted to get out of this confrontation alive, and successful.

He nodded slightly to Percy, acknowledging his loyalty with a small grin at the corner of his mouth. Then, hesitantly, his eyes flitted across to Piper, wondering what she thought of all this and if she would stand by him as well. But she wasn’t looking ( ~~or she was purposefully ignoring him~~ ) and instead was staring with rapt attention at the scene playing out in front of them.

Jason inwardly sighed, what did he expect? Piper, the most selfless and giving girl he knew, was never going to stand with him against the gods because, ultimately, that was what he was going to do. Zeus could be blamed just as much for the disaster of the war as Apollo and Hera, but  _ no _ . He was too perfect to be at fault and therefore punished someone else who was guilty of the same crimes as he. Not to mention that  _ once again _ they made their children do the dirty work for them, barely even giving them a second thought if (or  _ when _ ) they  _ died _ for their cause. 

So, yeah. He knew  _ exactly _ what stance he was going to take, and he wasn’t naive enough to believe that it was the same one as Piper.

Percy had told him once, in hushed whispers when it was their turn on lookout, about a young boy named Luke Castellan, and how he was tired of the gods overlooking their own children and joined Kronos’ army (and later  _ became _ Kronos) in an attempt to defeat them. But, in the end, he gave his own life (and, by extension, Kronos’ life as well) to save them. Or … that wasn’t entirely correct. He gave his life to save Annabeth, Percy had remembered, something that had always stuck with her, and him; but in a less positive light.

Just before their shift was over, Percy had admitted he looked up to the demigod when he first came to camp and that he reminded him of Luke. Jason had thought at the time that Percy was referring to his blond hair and blue eyes, and maybe even the fact that both of them had prominent scars on their face, but looking at Percy’s smug grin now, he knew that wasn’t the resemblance he was talking about.

Jason nodded, once again, at Percy who took that as his cue to start. He held out his hand in front of him and quickly tightened it into a fist. It took Jason an embarrassing few seconds before he thought to follow Percy’s eye-line to see where he was looking, and saw his father struggling against invisible bonds.

“Percy!” Annabeth cried, suddenly, “Percy, no! You promised!”

Percy faltered, ever so slightly, before he got himself back under control again. “I promised to not kill Misery. I said nothing about Zeus,” he said quietly, but everyone could hear him as clearly as though he were yelling.

Poseidon looked at Percy with fear clear in his eyes, Jason noticed, “Son,” he started, cautiously, holding his arms out in front of him like a defence, of sorts, against him, “What are you doing?”

“...Ichor…” Zeus choked out, “...Controlling…”

Jason watched, with a detached sense of amusement, as realisation dawned in Poseidon’s eyes before being quickly followed by a mixture of fear and disgust.

“Percy,” Annabeth tried again, “Some things aren’t meant to be controlled!”

A shadow of a smile spread across Percy’s face, “Then why can I control them?” He, very obviously, turned towards Jason and nudged his head in his father’s direction, clearly asking for permission to finish what he started.

Zeus’ eyes turned towards him, along with everyone else as they simultaneously realised who was in charge of the duo, and looked at him pleadingly, “... My … son …”

_ Oh, so  _ now _ he’s his son? _

Mimicking Percy, he held his hand out in a fist in front of him and could  _ feel _ the electric signals that were flowing around his father’s body. Slowly, but surely, he  _ willed _ them to stop moving at the same time Percy threw his hand open again, and they watched as the light slowly disappeared from the Lord of the Skies’ eyes before he  _ exploded _ , covering everything and everyone (bar Jason, he’d have to thank Percy for that later) in the golden ichor the gods were so famous for, amidst the shocked cries of despair and anger that came from the others in the circle.

Percy, still dripping the dead king of the gods' ichor, walked over to Jason’s right and snarled almost ferally as Jason stretched his mouth into a horrible parody of a grin that marred his attractive facial features and growled out, “ _ Who’s next? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit short so sorry about that 
> 
> ok!!! do yous want me to make a bit of a dark percy series?? because i want to but if there's no demand for it then idk lol 
> 
> like a series where percy teams up with another dark character which changes each time?? like this time was jason and the next time could be annabeth of smth?? i want to hear ur thoughts!!!
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed :)) please comment and leave kudos <333
> 
> love you ALL xx
> 
> come say hi to me on my [tumblr](https://tiredpjofan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
